The present invention relates to a pair of glasses which can be changed to full rim pattern, upper half rim pattern, lower half rim pattern or rimless pattern.
The existing glasses can be divided into full rim pattern, upper half rim pattern, lower half rim pattern and rimless pattern. In order to meet different demands of different consumers, a glasses store must prepare various kinds of full rim pattern, upper half rim pattern, lower half rim pattern and rimless pattern of glasses for a consumer to choose. Therefore, the glasses store must store many pairs of glasses. In addition, the above various types of glasses cannot be freely changed in pattern. For example, the full rim glasses cannot be changed into rimless ones and the upper rim glasses cannot be changed into lower rim glasses. In the case that the consumer desires to have various patterns, he/she must purchase many pairs of glasses with different rims. This inevitably increases expense.